Talk:Zoruka
Fix No Characters can have two Dōjutsu, its fancy- Orders arrived from Administrators, NarutoFanon Wikia--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 06:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) There are other characters on this site that have two Dōjutsu --talk 09:42, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Lead me to them --This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 11:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Takeko Nakano, Ryun Uchiha. I can list plenty more --talk 2:23, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Takeko yes is breaking the rule, but just because someone else does doesn't mean you should, that is very childish. Secondly have you been keeping up with the manga? Rinnegan evolves from the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, this has been fact for a long time now. As since the Rinnegan evolves from EMS, it is not counted as seperate eyes. Benknightprime (talk) 04:08, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ben i'm not childish over this situation. Yes I know the EMS and the Rinnegan aren't seperate eyes but he didn't get the Rinnegan from the EMS. He stole a plain rinnegan from some shinobi while that guy was still alive (the guy wasn't an uchiha nor did he have the EMS). Basically all his Kekkei Genkai were stolen from other shinobi, one he stole from a grave and the other he took from a live ninja. And I have been keeping track of the manga. Waiting for the new naruto episode thats coming out today --talk 05:45, October 18, 2012 (UTC) O....kay? How does the Rinnegan not being evolved from EMS change the fact your character is using two different dōjutsu? It doesn't, all it is doing is ignoring the rule still. Benknightprime (talk) 04:49, October 18, 2012 (UTC) If you take a look at Rinnegan page, under the obtaining the Sharingan section, we come to know that Both Madara and Ryun have obtained it via their EMS. And I don't know who stole whom, you are making this pointless. Unlike your character, Ryuun Uchiha and possibly Takeko Nakano, have been in Naruto Fanon for months/years altogether and have trained to be strong with other charecters in the fanon. Your Characetr is having a direct access to those which is unforgivable. --This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 04:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) In the new manga that came out madara got the rinnegan when he injected himself with hashirama senjus DNA and awakened it shortly before he died. We still don't know how Ryun got the Rinnegan and Nagato awakened when he saw his parents got killed. the sage of the six paths got it as well, not an uchiha and didn't have a sharingan, his older son did. nagato was an uzumaki and I doubt madara give him the rinnegan. Possibly I can think of two ways of getting the rinnegan. 1. Have both Uchiha and Senju DNA 2. Be a desendant of the Sage (e.g. Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki) And I dont even get why we're making a fuss over this. --talk 06:25, October 18, 2012 (UTC) No Two Dōjutsu for a character thats it,--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 05:30, October 18, 2012 (UTC) eben and were said to be sage descendants, But they never had Rinnegan - --This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 05:32, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Well you did say "said" to be sage desendants but they might have not been. We don't actually know the facts about that but gingaku and kinkaku got their power from the nine-tails chakra and their massive chakra reserves. --talk 06:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Since thisa isn't going anywhere, I'll let the Admins decide it, and surely they would be against having two Dōjutsu'd as well--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 05:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) There are other characters that have two Dōjutsu, so this is gonna be a big issue. --talk 06:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Dear Lord end this now. Point of the matter is, no matter the justification, you are breaking a rule. That was the most recent chapter that Madara said he got Rinnegan because of Senju DNA, Ten Tails isn't on often because he is busy so Ryun will be updated in due time. It is confirmed that Nagato has Madara's eyes, it isn't speculation. Kishimoto said so in the manga, making it law. The Sage is the exception, he is the only one born with natural Rinnegam rather than evolution. Now, stop breaking the rule and end this idiotic argument. Benknightprime (talk) 11:39, October 18, 2012 (UTC)